Recently, in the field of display units configured to display an image, display units (organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display units) using, as light-emitting devices, current-driven optical devices with light emission luminance changeable according to a value of a current flowing therethrough, for example, organic EL devices have been developed for commercialization. Unlike liquid crystal devices and the like, the organic EL devices are self-luminous devices; therefore, in the organic EL devices, a light source (a backlight) is not necessary. Accordingly, the organic EL display units have characteristics such as higher image visibility, lower power consumption, and higher response speed of a device, compared to liquid crystal display units needing a light source.
In some of such organic EL display units, in order to improve luminance, a reflector is provided around an opening section (a light emission region). For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed an organic EL display unit in which opening sections each provided with a reflector therearound are provided in a sub-pixel in a close packed manner.